The Scraptor Addition
by TRikiD
Summary: When Ton-Ton and a rogue Dozeratops are nearly killed by a pack of Scraptors, a rebellious Scraptor promises to help them if they help her escape her own family. Now, with this primal hunter on their team, the Dinotrux could be in for a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1 - Dromaya

The Scraptor Addition

Chapter 1 - Dromaya

Hope seemed bleak for the upside-down Ankylodump and his new friend, the two-wheeled Dozeratops, as the night was nearly over and the Scraptors only hunted during the day; just a few more hours, and they were as good as scrapped.

Unbeknownst to them, not only was rescue fast approaching, but there was an ally in the sand the whole time. Amongst the sleeping Scraptors, one of them began to stir and check its surroundings; once it was certain the coast was clear, it crawled up onto the upside-down Ankylodump with a curious smirk.

"H-Hey! Get off me, you sick scavenger!" Ton-Ton panicked with a whisper.

"Ya know, that's no way ta talk ta your rescuer," the Scraptor gently protested in a raspy feminine voice with a southern twang in her tone.

"Wha…you talk?" Ton-Ton gasped in awe.

"A simple hunter has denied Mother Nature. Far out, man," George added with a slow nod.

"Yeah, how the hell're you talking?"

"I taught myself," the Scraptor simply replied.

"Why?"

"I realized I could no longer live this struggle-to-survive, scavenging life. I hated it the moment I could walk, and I vowed to flee this place forever—and _you_ are my ticket outta this place."

"How am I supposed ta help? And what makes you think I'd help a Scraptor?" Ton-Ton questioned, flashing the female a suspicious glare.

"I'm the only chance you've got of getting out of here with all your parts still attached—that, and you're literally as vulnerable as a Tortool on its back, so you really don't have a choice," the Scraptor growled. All of the sudden, her eyes widened and she quickly glanced around.

"What is it?" George inquired.

"We've got company—very large company," the Scraptor informed.

"It's the Trux!" Ton-Ton cheered. And as if to prove his point, the familiar neck of a female Craneosaur stretched its way through the narrow exit, examining the entire valley.

"That's some neck," George complimented in amazement.

"No kiddin'," the Scraptor added in agreement.

"I know those dudes. We'll be outta here in no time."

"I dunno. One wrong move, and they'll wake up the entire valley." Ton-Ton tilted his head to the side to see passed the she-Scraptor's head, and grinned at the sight ahead.

"You sure about that, Scraptor?"

The Scraptor cocked a brow in confusion and quickly looked up, gasping when she saw a T-Trux, a Dozeratops, a Craneosaur and even a Reptool all standing right there.

"Beginner's luck," the Scraptor scoffed.

"Get out of here, Scraptor!" Ty threatened and towered over her.

"Cool it, Ty! She's not gonna hurt us!" Ton-Ton quickly defended her.

"Are you insane?" Skya hissed in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's a Scraptor! She'll wake up her whole pack, and then have 'em tear us limb from limb!" Dozer added while lowering his frill as a warning.

"No, she's cool, Dudes! She wants ta help."

"It's true," George pointed out.

"I still say we keep an eye on her," Skya declared firmly.

"Likewise, Craneosaur," the Scraptor argued, "But I really do want to help, and I know exactly what to do. First off, we gotta help George get back on his own four wheels again, _then_ we can help this kid."

"Hey, I'm no kid," Ton-Ton quickly protested.

"Yer in no position ta talk back, Upside Down Cake," the Scraptor joked, grabbing the Ankylodump's nose with her claws and shaking it playfully, but Ton-Ton didn't like it one bit and quickly pulled away.

With that, Revvit piped up and instructed Dozer to lift George's left side while Skya lifted one of his wheels over for them to be reattached by Revvit. And as the three worked together, it certainly surprised a couple Trux.

"I've never seen a Dozeratops work with a Craneosaur, let alone with a Reptool," George pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, the last time I saw a mash-up like this was at dinner last week," the she-Scraptor commented flatly, "But don't worry. Just stick with me, and you'll _all_ leave this place with everything still intact."

"Thank you, Miss. Now, could you help us find George's last wheel?" Revvit questioned.

"Oh, no, now I remember…" she groaned in realization.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked with great concern.

The Scraptor then turned and pointed at a random slumbering Scraptor, which had George's fourth wheel clasped tightly in his claws, "That's my Uncle Grabby. He's _always_ holdin' onta somethin', whether it's his or not. You better lemme handle this."

The Scraptor then crept forward without waking her uncle, quietly grabbing a piece of scrap nearly the same size as the wheel he was cuddling, and carefully started to switch it out for the scrap. And soon, her luck paid out, and she managed to slip it out without waking him up.

She then held the wheel up for Skya to take hold, and once again lift it over to George and Revvit, who was quickly able to reattach it.

"Alright, that's the old man done. Now, onta the kid."

"My name is _Ton-Ton_ ," the said Ankylodump grimly corrected.

"Yeah, good fer you. My name's Dromaya," she informed with a sarcastic growl.

"Now, with introductions finally aside, we need to get to the more difficult task of flipping you over," Ty explained quietly.

"Oh, it's not tricky, Dude. It's easy. I just…flip," Ton-Ton protested with a smirk.

"But when you hit the ground, you'll rock all the Scraptors awake."

"Oh, right…but the flipping part is still easy."

Just then, Dromaya tapped Ty's shoulder and pointed over to a nearby Scraptor, which started to stir as the faint sunlight outside the valley began to grow.

"We ain't got much time. Whatever yer doin', you better do it fast," Dromaya demanded.

"Skya, you, Dozer and George start to head out. When Revvit finishes fixing Ton-Ton, we'll make a run for it," Ty firmly instructed.

Revvit crawled up into the upside down Ankylodump with the necessary bolt to fix him, but matters only became worse when Ton-Ton started giggling uncontrollably.

"What are you doing?" Ty whispered frantically.

"I can't help it…it's Revvit…he's…and I'm really…" Ton-Ton could barely get a whole sentence out between laughs, and then he suddenly burst out in laughter when Revvit tickled him again.

And, unfortunately, his laughter quickly woke the rest of the Scraptors, and they hastily surrounded them while shrieking viciously.

"I hate you," Dromaya grunted in disappointment.

"Run for it!" Ty shouted.

"But what about you?!" Skya quickly protested.

"I'll hold them off until Revvit's finished with Ton-Ton!" Just as he said that, a random Scraptor leaped up onto his back to claw at his metal, but the T-Trux was able to throw it off with ease. But as the others drove off, their only escape was suddenly blocked off by the rest of the Scraptors.

"We're surrounded by Scraptors here, Rev!" Ty informed the said Reptool.

"Workin' on it!" Revvit shouted back in a panic.

"Work faster!" Dromaya screeched and joined in to help Ty, "If you think my folks are angry now, you should see 'em on Thanksgiving!"

"Ah, finished!" Revvit exclaimed, and just when Ty was chased off by some more Scraptors.

"Cool! Then, let's do it!" Ton-Ton exclaimed and effortlessly flipped over, sending the tiny Reptool flying. Luckily, Ton-Ton was able to speed up and catch him from underneath.

"You could've warned me!"

"Sorry, Dude!"

"Uh, guys!" Skya called, "The front door ain't an option anymore!"

"And neither is doin' nothin'!" Dromaya added, lunging at a random family member and sending them into a tumbling mess of clawing and biting.

"Right! Defensive positions!" Ty ordered and drove right back into the heat of battle, as did the others, which certainly changed their odds of winning.

"Any thoughts, Rev?" The said Reptool thought quickly while jumping up onto Ty's head to look around.

"Um…sheer cliff walls too high to go over, lined with piles of razor sharp scrap! It is a _very_ impressive design!"

"Thanks! Designed it myself!" Dromaya joked after finally returning her last brawl.

"How're we gettin' outta here?!" Dozer demanded while flinging some more Scraptors off of his frill.

"We use the back door!" Ty shouted in realization.

"There _is_ no back door," Revvit informed dryly.

"But there's one place we can make one," Dromaya stated, pointing a claw to a small area that wasn't covered in scrap. And with that, the Dino Trux went to work on creating a tunnel in the wall, all while fighting off the Scraptors, too. It was no easy task, but they still got the job done rather fast.

"Watch out!" Ton-Ton roared out of nowhere, and Dromaya was the first to look up, only to be greeted by a vicious sight of another one of her family members sprinting right towards her. But just before he could jump her, the Ankylodump clothes-lined it and knocked him halfway across the valley.

"Thanks, Kid!" Just before Ton-Ton could argue with Dromaya again about the nickname, she suddenly disappeared into the scrambling Scraptors to fight some more, so he reluctantly brushed it off and went back into the cave to help Ty with removing debris.

Moments later, the Ankylodump drove back out even faster and dumped some more rocks, but he wore a worried look on his face, "Dudes, the tunnel's collapsing in there!"

Skya immediately went to look for a suitable object, and she soon found a long pillar-like rock, "Take this to Ty! It'll brace the tunnel!"

Once the long stone was loaded onto Ton-Ton, he sped back into the tunnel to give it to Ty, who immediately got the idea and placed it vertically to hold up the ceiling.

"Almost there!" Ty roared before ramming into one last wall of large rocks, and finally getting to the other side. Unfortunately, yet another large portion of Dromaya's pack was waiting for them on the other side.

"Shoot! Go back, go back!" Dromaya hissed and was the first one to retreat back to the other end of the tunnel and waited for the others, "We gotta trap 'em!"

Once Ty looked around at the fragile walls around the tunnel's entrance, he swung his wrecking ball tail and caused it to collapse, easily covering the Scraptors' exit.

"Ha! Scrap _that_!" Ty laughed victoriously before glancing down at a certain Scraptor awkwardly, "No offense, Dromaya."

"None taken. And after all you've done for me, I'd say we're even," the she-Scraptor calmly protested with a shrug. Just then, she felt a familiar shudder run down the back of her neck, as all Scraptors do when they receive a signal to attack from the alpha. And all of a sudden, the alpha came sprinting into the valley with jaws and claws extended, heading right for the closest Trux: Ton-Ton.

"Watch out!" Dromaya gave the same warning the Ankylodump gave her not too long ago, and hastily pounced to meet the alpha in mid-air. The two rolled a fair ways away before finally stopping, and Dromaya landed on top with her foot pressing down hard on his neck.

"Whether or not I kill you right now, you should know I will _never_ belong to you again," Dromaya growled with a poisonous hiss, glaring straight into the alpha's eyes, and it clearly got his attention. But even though her message got through to him, he still wasn't going to go down in such an undignified way, and suddenly lifted his lower body to catch her head with his claws.

Dazed, Dromaya shrieked and leapt off, holding her left eye in pain while the alpha jumped up and scampered off, disappearing over the horizon. Everyone sat and watched in awe at what just unfolded before them, as the she-Scraptor finally lowered her claws and turned towards them, revealing a fresh wound over her now cloudy eye.

"Whoa…dude," Ton-Ton sighed in amazement.

"You really left your pack to be alone?" Revvit questioned in great surprise.

"For the most part, yeah. You wouldn't know it, but bein' in a pack only means looking out for yourself, not for others. So, why give 'em the satisfaction of high or low rankings?" Dromaya explained, placing a claw over her left eye to check for any blood, "And you saw what just happened. I'm an exile—if I go back now, they'll kill me."

"Well, then don't go back. In fact, don't go anywhere alone—come with us," Ty suggested with a friendly smile, taking everyone, especially Dromaya, by surprise.

"Wait, you want _me_ ta stay with you guys? Have you forgotten what I am?" Dromaya asked with quirked brow.

"That's exactly we need you on our team. You're fast, agile, and a great hunter. And besides, _no_ Trux survives out here on their own for long."

"I guess that's true…" Dromaya reluctantly thought about Ty's offer, and eventually wore a smug grin on her face. "Alright, T-Trux, I'll stick around, but only for a little bit."

"Trust me, we'll get under your skin in no time," Ton-Ton joked with a seductive yet playful tone.

"It's true. They grow on ya," Dozer added grimly.

* * *

 **As the title says, we get to experience the Dinotrux with a Scraptor addition. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pit of Bad Thoughts

Chapter 2 - Pit of Bad Thoughts

Dromaya was quite amazed at the sight of the Trux's garage, so much so that she started wandering around at a faster pace than them.

"Damn, you put a lot a' work inta this, and I've seen a lot of interesting builds before," Dromaya admitted.

"Why, thank you. I did most of the work," Ton-Ton boasted with a huge grin.

"We _all_ worked on it, dirt-for-brains," Dozer growled and gave the Ankylodump a hard whack to the side.

"Ow!"

"Well, you all did a pretty good job. I think I'm gonna like it here," Dromaya added with a shrug.

"Stay as long as you need, and let us know if there's anything we can do to make you feel more comfortable here," Ty politely informed.

"All I ask is that I get the most outlying den. I can get pretty active in my sleep at night, and when I'm gettin' touched for a tune-up. Trust me, it's a bad experience for anyone that gets involved."

The rest of the Trux exchanged worried glances, all of them beginning to imagine being scrapped in their sleep by their new "friend."

"Right. Warning heeded," Skya spoke for everyone.

* * *

The night went by smoothly, all things considered, but a big thunderstorm had made a huge mess inside and outside of the garage. All of the Trux, including Dromaya worked to clean everything up.

"Hey, Kid, c'mere! I got an idea," Dromaya whispered to Ton-Ton after he collected some dead branches in his bed.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Ton-Ton snarled in annoyance.

"No, now look. I want you ta toss those branches out on my signal."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Ton-Ton rolled his eyes and backed out to the front entrance, and it wasn't long before Dromaya gave him the signal to launch the branches. Ton-Ton still didn't see the purpose of this, but Dromaya seemed amused.

"Perfect! Go get another load!" Dromaya instructed. Ton-Ton quickly went to collect some more debris in his bed, and he once again threw it all out when Dromaya said so.

"Hey! I just dozed this!" Dozer shouted angrily after having even more debris thrown out onto the spot he just cleaned.

Dromaya broke out into a fit of laughter, which is when Ton-Ton finally noticed why she told him to throw everything out when she did.

"Nice one, Dude!" Ton-Ton laughed alongside the Scraptor.

"I can be just as fun and loose as you goody-two-wheels, ya know," Dromaya stated with pride.

"Loose, eh?" Ton-Ton repeated suggestively.

"Get yer mind outta the gutters. You know what I meant."

"If by that, you meant that you're inta that kinda stuff…"

"Are you tryin' ta flirt with me?"

"I can if you want me to."

"Sorry, Kid. But last I checked, an Ankylodump and a Scraptor won't work like that. But I wish you luck, anyway."

"So, there's hope?"

"Will you just shut up?!"

"Alright, Guys, knock it off! We've still got some cleaning to do," Ty interrupted.

"I'll do anything as long as it gets this moron off my tail," Dromaya grumbled while crossing her arms.

"I would but there's nothing else to do, and I'm disappointed that the storm happened at night. Wouldn't it be awesome to jump some ramps in gale force winds?" Ton-Ton pondered aloud with excitement.

"Are ramps always the only thing on his mind?" Dromaya whispered.

"When he has a mind, yes," Dozer deadpanned.

"Ty, we have a problem," Revvit pointed out as he hurriedly entered the garage.

"If you mean Click-Clack, we've already tried talking him down. If you wanna try, good luck," Skya sighed while glancing up at the ceiling, where a fidgeting and mumbling Click-Clack was hanging in fear.

"The storm's over, ya fidgety forager!" Dromaya pointed out impatiently.

"Yep, we're gonna have ta wait this one out. Sooner or later, he'll get…" Waldo began but was interrupted when Click-Clack slipped, and fell onto Dozer's nose, "…tired."

"Looks like sooner," Dozer stated flatly, to which Click-Clack exclaimed in fear and jumped off in a blind panic to hide again.

* * *

Once the problem with Click-Clack was resolved, Revvit led the Trux out of the garage to show them the problem he mentioned.

"Revvit, I'm always up for a field trip, but where's the problem?" Ty questioned.

"There is the problem," Revvit answered and stopped right before a huge fallen try.

"Pretty sure you would've ended up like that tree if you'd been out jumpin' ramps in that storm last night," Dromaya informed Ton-Ton.

"Would've been totally worth it," Ton-Ton said with a shrug.

"You really are a moron."

"You would've been concerned, though."

"No, I'd laugh my ass off."

"It is blocking our route to the ravine, thereby, inhibiting our ability to retrieve supplies," Revvit went on.

"Can't you climb it?" Ty suggested.

"No. If we climb, it leaves us open to attack from above." As if to prove his point, a Scrapadactyl fly by with a loud shriek. "I did not plan that."

"Uh-huh," Ty deadpanned before turning towards the other Trux, "Alright, let's clean this up. Dozer, think you can push it out of the way?"

"Sure, if there were forty of me," Dozer chuckled sarcastically.

"One is enough," Skya muttered under her breath.

"I think we should winch that baby up, and turn it into the mother of all ramps," Ton-Ton added with joy, but he only earned disappointed looks from everyone else.

"Can we please gag him?" Dromaya pleaded.

"No, but we're not building a ramp either. Now, c'mon, we're not gonna let some freakishly large tree stand in our way, are we?" Ty proudly announced.

"No!" the others shouted in unison.

"Technically, it is no longer standing," Revvit couldn't help but point out, only to earn an irritated glare from Ty, "I-I mean, no!"

"Exactly! So, let's trim this tree!"

The others wasted no time in following Ty's orders, and he instantly rammed his tail into the tree to shatter it. Dozer went to work on ramming into the tree at full speed, causing it to break some more. Dromaya lunged at the tree, and used her razor sharp claws to tear it apart. Skya then picked up the pieces and loaded them into the Ton-Ton's bed to be taken away.

"Ton-Ton!" Dromaya shouted when she noticed that the said Ankylodump was about to run over Revvit, and he managed to stop just in time.

"Watch it, little dude!" Ton-Ton warned as the Reptool scurried away.

"I hope you never become a babysitter 'cause you'd kill a kid in less than five minutes with your blindness."

"Hey, he came out of nowhere!"

The Scraptor and Ankylodump then noticed that Revvit was about to get dozed by Dozer, but Ty rolled in front of him just in the nick of time.

"I'm not the only one who can't see the little guy," Ton-Ton protested.

"I guess," Dromaya sighed in defeat.

"Hey, what gives?!" Dozer shouted in confusion.

"You almost dozed Revvit!" Ty informed angrily.

"He did not. I was going to step out of the way," Revvit calmly argued.

"I got distracted. Damn dragonflopters," Dozer growled and whipped his head up to shake a dragonflopter off of his nose.

Revvit then stepped up and spoke again, "I was _going_ to say, if you would put the loose timber over there, it would give Skya a clear path to load Ton-Ton's bed."

"We got this, Buddy. It doesn't look like they know what they're doing, but they do," Ty reassured the Reptool.

"Hey!" the others called in offense.

"Kidding!" Ty chuckled.

"But I am helping," Revvit pointed out.

"I know, but it's dangerous out here for a Reptool. There's Scrapadactyls, big falling trees, Dozer…"

"I heard that!"

Ty merely ignored Dozer, and he picked up a piece of ore and chewed it up into a small enough piece for Revvit, "Here, have a snack. Stay safe. By the time you finish that, we'll have this tree outta your way."

"Just because I am smaller does not mean I cannot handle myself-gah! Put me down! Put me down!"

Revvit was suddenly interrupted when a dragonflopter returned and picked him up, bringing him higher and higher into the air.

"Rev, stay calm! It just wants the ore! Drop down and I'll catch you!" Ty called up to his friend.

"I can't give him my ore if he-!" Revvit shouted as the dragonflopter began shaking him, but he stopped when the insect started hissing and whirring at him. Revvit looked up at the dragonflopter in surprise, and responded with a whirring sound of the screwdriver on his head.

This continued for another moment, and the dragonflopter soon descended and put Revvit down gently.

"Here," Revvit offered and gave the dragonflopter his are, to which the insect carried it away happily. All of the other Trux were stunned.

"Did you just have a conversation with a dragonflopter?" Ty questioned in bewilderment.

"Indeed. As I was saying, I can handle myself," Revvit boasted.

"I'm not gonna lie, that was incredible. But…"

Revvit sighed when he realized where Ty was going with this, "But you want me to sit this one out."

"We're almost done anyway."

Revvit gave the T-Trux an annoyed glare before reluctantly scurrying over to a rock, where he waited on top and watched everyone else do the work. It wasn't long before they created a large gap in the fallen tree, and Skya had left to dispose of another piece of dead wood. All the while, Revvit was still sitting on a rock with a death glare.

"Look, Rev, I get it. If I were you, my drill would be outta joint, too," Ty tried to reassure the Reptool.

"Drills do not have joints," Revvit protested before jumping off of the rock, and ran away to blow off some steam.

"Rev, you know what I mean!"

"I'd be more careful with him. He seems ta know a thing or two," Dromaya warned.

"I know what he's capable of, I just don't want him to get hurt. Besides, do you think a Reptool could move a tree?" Ty asked matter-of-factly.

"Did you think a Scraptor could learn ta speak, let alone befriend this ragtag team of Trux?"

Ty looked down at Dromaya in surprise, but he knew she had a point. He shouldn't underestimate everything so much, especially not his friends. But he decided to let Revvit go and calm down, so he brought some ore back to the garage for everyone to take a lunch break. But Ty soon noticed that someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Skya?"

"Haven't seen her lately," Dozer simply replied.

"You mean, she's not back yet?"

"Does it look like she's back? I mean, it's not hard ta miss a Craneosaur," Dromaya rambled on sarcastically.

"Maybe she went ramp-jumping?" Ton-Ton suggested.

"You just wanna search all the ramps in the area, don't you?" Ty asked flatly.

"Maybe."

"I'm startin' ta think you're addicted," Dromaya added.

"I can look for Skya. I am familiar with her roaming patterns, and will strategize my search accordingly," Revvit explained firmly.

"Thanks, Rev. But we need to cover lots of ground and fast," Ty reluctantly stated, earning another glare from his small friend. He was about to ask the others to go out and look for Skya, but Click-Clack suddenly ran across the room in terror, due to a loose washer that was stuck to his tail.

"You mind scoping the woods for Skya?" Ty finally asked.

"Love to. Watchin' this is startin' ta make me dizzy," Dozer replied as his eyes followed the darting Reptool. Dromaya couldn't take it either, so she stomped her foot on Click-Clack's tail, and quickly removed the screw from his tail. Click-Clack still quivered violently, but at least he stopped running around.

* * *

With another one of Click-Clack's problems solves, the rest of the Trux headed out while Ty and the Reptools stayed behind. Dozer and Dromaya headed in a rather straight line and shouted Skya's name, but Ton-Ton kept veering off in am different directions to jump off of any ramp he could find. Eventually, he jumped up and got himself stuck in a tree.

"Dudes, little help back here?" Ton-Ton called when he realized he couldn't get out of the tree by himself.

"Again?" Dromaya asked in irritation.

"I think it's your turn to get him down," Dozer informed with a smirk, to which Dromaya rolled her eyes and scoffed.

The Scraptor moved back to get a running start, and then she lunged with all her might to push the Ankylodump out of the tree. Her plan worked, but it ended with the same situation as to how they met: Ton-Ton was upside-down, and Dromaya was sitting on his undercarriage.

"Ok, that's kind of annoying," Ton-Ton grumbled.

"Finally, we can agree on somethin'," Dromaya said as she jumped off, and Ton-Ton flipped over onto his feet.

"Maybe we should split up. Ya know, cover more gorund?" Dozer pointed out.

"Totally, you were slowin' me down anyway," Ton-Ton chuckled and darted off.

"You'd better keep an eye on him. Knowing him, he'll probably fall into a hole," Dozer told Dromaya.

"Don't jinx it," the Scraptor growled before following Ton-Ton, and Dozer went in the opposite direction.

She soon caught up with the Ankylodump, but she noticed that Ton-Ton seemed very confused. He seemed to be talking to someone, but there was no one there. A rock suddenly came out of nowhere and hit him in the face, which grabbed his attention and drove him out of the woods.

Dromaya followed close behind and realized that he found a huge rock that was a bit tilted. A ramp. Of course.

"You're gonna jump it, aren't you?" Dromaya asked matter-of-factly.

"Hell yeah, I am!" Ton-Ton shouted and began moving back to get a good starting distance. Dromaya then busied herself by seeing what was on the other side of the ramp, and wished that Dozer had kept his mouth shut earlier.

There was a huge sink hole on the other side, and Ton-Ton would surely fall in.

"Ton-Ton, stop!" It was too late. The Ankylodump was already airborne by the time Dromaya tried to warn him.

"Hey, that's a hole!" Ton-Ton screamed when he saw the hole, and realized the danger he was in. Dromaya attempted to reached out and grab him on his way down to break his fall, but there was too much momentum and he brought her down with him.

The two just barely missed Skya, who was also trapped in the hole, but they once again managed to land in an awkward position; Ton-Ton was right-side up and on top this time, and Dromaya had landed flat on her stomach and was trapped beneath him.

"Oh, don't mind me. While you two are busy having _fun_ , I'm just stuck in a hole," Skya stated sarcastically, trying stifle a laugh.

"Will you get off me?!" Dromaya snapped and quickly pulled herself out from underneath Ton-Ton, and then sent a glare towards Skya, "So, this is where you've been?"

"Yup. And if you guys have given me any indication, I'm screwed."

"Hey, don't worry. D-Structs can't beat Dozer. Ya know why? 'Cause Dozer is one tough Trux! No way Dozer's fallin' in here!" Ton-Ton tried to reassure, but seemed to jinx it when the said Dozeratops suddenly dropped in.

"Oh, really?" Skya asked with a quirked brow.

"Dude, I'm so disappointed in you," Ton-Ton told Dozer with a shake of his head.

"Rematch! I want a rematch!" Dozer shouted angrily.

"Yeah, get in line," Dromaya growled.

"So, what do we do now? Rust?" Dozer questioned impatiently.

"I don't rust. I plan," Skya answered confidently.

"Yes, indeed! I'm totally behind a plan!" Ton-Ton cheered.

"Great! So, what's our plan?" All Dozer got in response was an awkward pause. "Not encouraging."

A sudden shriek grabbed everyone's attention, and they turned to find Dromaya hunched over in a corner and clutching her stomach in pain.

"Whatever your plan is, you'd better…plan it fast," Dromaya grunted.

"What's wrong with you?" Skya inquired.

"I haven't, ugh…eaten today…I'm starvin'…if I don't eat somethin' soon…I'm gonna go savage on you guys…"

"Even better. We're not only trapped in a pit, but we're trapped in a pit with a hungry Scraptor," Dozer stated sarcastically.

"Listen…you've gotta restrain me…before I lose it…"

"Ok, then. Who's gonna hold her back?" Ton-Ton questioned, only to earn expecting looks from Dozer and Skya, "Aw, c'mon! Why do I have ta do it?!"

"Because her falling in was your fault, because you're small and insignificant, and because I'll pummel you if you don't," Dozer threatened, getting more in Ton-Ton's face with each statement.

"Why else?" Ton-Ton squeaked.

"Now, Ton-Ton!" Skya boomed.

Ton-Ton knew that two much bigger Trux like Dozer and Skya could easily take him down, and he knew that he didn't want to be turned into scrap. So, he reluctantly approached the starving Scraptor.

"Remember what happened when we fell in?" Ton-Ton asked Dromaya.

"Y-Yeah…why?" Dromaya replied in confusion, and only got a knowing look in return, "Oh, no…no, no, no!"

"You _wanna_ kill us on accident?"

"I'm definitely considerin'…killin' you…"

"Just shut up and lay down."

Dromaya wished that there was a better option, but she knew that there probably wasn't. So, she begrudgingly laid down on her stomach, as Ton-Ton awkwardly climbed over top of her while making sure to keep two limbs on both sides of her.

"You have no idea how out-of-context this looks," Skya added with a snicker.

"I hate you," Dromaya hissed but suddenly remembered the pain in her stomach, so she tried to push Ton-Ton off and attack. The said Ankylodump was quick to put a front wheel on her head, and pushed down hard. He didn't push hard enough to hurt her, but it seemed to be enough to let her take a few deep breaths in and calm down.

"She's not gonna stay calm for much longer," Ton-Ton worriedly informed.

"Hey! Somebody throw a party and not tell me?" a familiar voice called down, and they looked up to find Ty standing at the edge.

"Ty, get out of here! It's-!" Skya tried to warn him, but Revvit was way ahead of her.

"D-Structs!" Revvit shouted when he saw the said evil T-Trux approaching from behind. D-Structs and Ty instantly engaged in battle, but the latter wasn't successful and soon fell in.

"All too easy," D-Structs chuckled darkly.

"Cheap shot, D-Structs!" Ty exclaimed.

"Enjoying your new home?" D-Structs went on tauntingly.

"Come on down, I'll show you around!" Ty shouted sarcastically.

"No thanks, but I have a housewarming gift for you." D-Structs was about to begin the next phase of his plan, but then he noticed something quite unexpected. "Oh my, is that a Scraptor? Perfect! You can be scrapped and then crushed!"

D-Structs then whipped his wrecking ball against a large collection of rocks, causing the shattered debris to fall in.

"He's gonna cause an avalanche!" Dozer yelled and just barely dodged a falling rock.

"This could be bad," Ty whimpered as more rocks fell.

"This is starting to annoy me," Dozer growled.

"Just ignore the rocks. We're gonna build our way out," Ty instructed.

"Build what?" Skya asked in disbelief.

"Maybe a staircase?" Ton-Ton stated.

"A staircase? In here?" Dozer questioned.

"Dude, I'm spitballin'. No idea is a bad idea."

"Jumping that ramp…was…a bad…idea," Dromaya hissed while trying to stop herself from fighting Ton-Ton.

"Touché."

"Not a staircase, but…" Ty began while trying to think, and then noticed how a ramp formed from the falling rocks, "Wait, I got it! Guys, we can do this! We need a ramp!"

"Good idea. Two problems," Skya reluctantly pointed out, and a rock suddenly hit Ty on the head, "That."

"And the other problem?" Ty groaned in pain while rubbing his aching head.

"Oh, just the fact that Dromaya's starting to lose herself, and she's going to try and turn us into scrap if she gets the chance," Dozer explained. Ton-Ton grunted in pain when Dromaya arched her back harder than before, hitting a rather sensitive spot on his undercarriage.

"Please, hurry," Ton-Ton begged, his voice raised a few octaves from the pain.

"Just…knock me out," Dromaya demanded.

"What?" Ton-Ton asked in great confusion, which is when Dromaya noticed a large rock was falling right towards them. So, she slipped out from underneath Ton-Ton, and deliberately let the rock fall directly on her head, knocking her out cold.

"Dromaya!" Ton-Ton shouted and rushed to the Scraptor's aid.

"She will be fine! She is merely unconscious!" another familiar voice called, as Revvit came flying down into the hole with the help of a dragonflopter.

"Revvit with the save!" Ty cheered.

"We will keep D-Structs busy, but you do not have much time! Can you build now?" Revvit asked quickly.

"You bet! Let's Trux it up!"

On Ty's mark, the Trux went to work on collecting the rocks that D-Structs had thrown in, and started building a spiraling ramp. Ton-Ton was a little reluctant to leave Dromaya's side, but he knew that the best hope of saving her is to save himself and the others first.

Soon enough, they managed to build a sturdy ramp out of the pit, and Dozer helped load an unconscious Dromaya onto Ton-Ton's bed.

"Hey, D-Structs! Check out the pit! It's nice and cozy down there!" Ty joked once he and the others were free.

D-Structs roared with rage and attempted to catch up with them, but Ty smashed his tail onto the ground, causing the edge of the sinkhole to break and shatter. D-Structs hadn't seen that coming, so he easily fell in; even his little friend Skrap-It fell in, but for a different purpose.

"Finally, mah scrap!" Skrap-It laughed maniacally and jumped in, "Still going…almost there!"

"Get off me, you fool!" D-Structs growled after Skrap-It landed on him.

* * *

The Trux headed home as the sun set after the whole ordeal, and the bigger Trux easily realized who their hero was.

"Gotta say, we owe you one, Rev," Dozer admitted.

"You rocked it, Dude!" Ton-Ton laughed.

"If I never hear 'rock' again, it'll be too soon," Skya groaned in aggravation.

"I'm sorry I underestimated you, Rev. I definitely won't do that again," Ty apologized.

"Thanks, Ty. I appreciate it," Revvit thanked with a big smile.

"I told you…he'd be useful," Dromaya moaned after waking up from splitting headache.

"Look who's awake," Dozer joked.

"How're you feeling?" Ton-Ton asked out of concern.

"Still hungry…but other than that, I'm good."

"All we've got is ore. It's not scrap, but it's pretty good," Ty pointed out.

"Oh, I know. We Scraptors enjoy ore from time to time…it's just supposed to be a treat. And by the way…" Dromaya paused and tapped Ton-Ton's shoulder to get his attention. "…thanks for stopping me back there. I know it wasn't easy, and it was _really_ awkward, but ya did us all a huge favor."

"Does this mean you'll stop calling me 'kid'?" Ton-Ton asked with high-hopes.

"Don't push it."

* * *

 **Bet you thought I forgot about this little fanfic, didn't you? Well, you was wrong.**

 **Also, kudos to those who caught the Ice Age reference;)**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hunter Knowledge

Chapter 3 - Hunter Knowledge

Just before the dawn began to rise, the Trux were still slumbering peacefully in their own way; Dozer slept in his precious mound of rocks; Skya slept among the tall trees to blend in; Ton-Ton buried himself in loose pile of rocks; Ty and Revvit took shelter in a nearby cave; and Dromaya made herself comfortable building a small nest made of scattered scrap metal that she found, and she made sure to keep the nest away, as to not disturb the other Trux.

But when dawn finally crept over the horizon, the Trux slowly began to wake up with some good yawns and stretches.

"Damnit, not again," Dromaya huffed after she crawled out her nest and approached the others, but her grappling claws dragged beside her.

"What's wrong with you?" Skya questioned.

"I always sleep on my claws wrong, and I never feel them in the morning. Look out, I'm gonna try somethin'!"

With that, Dromaya whirled around and threw one of her claws at a nearby tree in an attempt to wake it up. Once it grappled properly, she gave it a few good tugs and started to regain feeling in it. She retracted it and was about to do the same with the other arm, but Ton-Ton suddenly grabbed it in his mouth.

"What the hell are you doin'?!" Dromaya exclaimed in shock, especially when the Ankylodump started dragging her away.

"Helpin' you out, Dude! Pull in the opposite direction!" Ton-Ton shouted back, his voice muffled with Dromaya's limp claw still in his mouth. Dromaya was infuriated and confused, but she figured that the only way to get him to let go would be to do what he says. So, so she began reversing in the opposite direction, and they kept pulling until the tether ran out and tightened.

"Ok, I'm letting go!" Ton-Ton called, but his voice was even more incomprehensible with the distance.

"What?!" Dromaya yelled but it was too late. Ton-Ton had let go of her claw, and it started retracting with blinding speed. The force of it reaching Dromaya was enough to make the said Scraptor spin out a little, but she could finally feel her claw again.

"That was dangerous, Blockhead!" Dromaya shrieked in anger.

"It worked, didn't it?" Ton-Ton simply protested.

"Ok, now that we've all get feeling in our limbs, let's get something to eat," Ty cut in.

The others instantly realized how hungry they were, so they all set out to find a good spot for digging up some ore. It wasn't long before they found some, but something seemed…off.

"Does this ore taste funny to anyone else?" Ty questioned with worry.

"What do ya mean? Tastes fine to-," Dozer began nonchalantly, but stopped when he felt something jam up in his systems.

Ty's eyes widened when he noticed the sticky feeling in his mouth, "Hold on. This ore tastes like…like tar!"

"Did you say tar?" Revvit gasped.

"Yeth…thar…thar!"

Revvit jumped off of Ty's head to investigate a nearby pit of ore, and instantly figured out what was wrong when he saw the black goop that the ore was submerged in.

"Everyone, stop eating! There is tar on all the ore! It will gum up your systems!" Revvit shouted.

"But I already ate of a tone of it! What am I gonna do?! What am I gonna do?! I'm too young ta be gummed!" Ton-Ton started sobbing uncontrollably, even reversing into multiple rocks in a panic.

"You can start by calmin' down, ya big baby," Dromaya demanded and placed a firm claw on Ton-Ton's nose to prevent him from ramming into anything else.

"Quick! We must get him to the watering hole, and flush it out of his system!" Revvit quickly explained.

"On it!" Skya shouted and latched her crane hook onto the panicking Ankylodump, and quickly pulled him to the nearest watering hole.

"Oh, no! I can feel it! I'm feeling gummy! I'm been gummed!"

Once she reached the watering hole, Skya haphazardly threw Ton-Ton into the water, "Drink it up!"

"Aww…much better, dudes," Ton-Ton sighed with relief.

"Y'know, I'm feelin' pretty gummed up myself," Dromaya stated tauntingly while approaching the water, and Ton-Ton knew exactly what she was about to do.

"No, no, no! Wait!"

Dromaya jumped in without warning, and fell backwards into Ton-Ton's bed; the added weight caused him to sink a little more into the water.

"I hate you," Ton-Ton gurgled, his mouth having been submerged in the water.

"That's what you get for tryin' ta kill my with my own claw," Dromaya pointed out while jumping out of his bed, and began washing herself off.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, I was trying to help you."

"Yeah, well, revenge is still mine." To prove her point, Dromaya splashed some water in Ton-Ton's face, angering the Ankylodump even more.

"This isn't the time for a pool party, Guys!" Ty shouted after removing the tar from his jaws by rubbing it off onto a rock.

"Ty is right. We are lucky none of us was hurt. D-Structs is getting serious about forcing us out of the crater," Revvit pointed out with great concern.

"I'm not going anywhere—except maybe to find some breakfast," Skya added.

"And then what? Let D-Structs coat it in tar again? We're gonna fix this once and for all," Ty reassured sternly.

"You suggesting we strike back? Take the battle ta D-Structs? Yeah—maybe that _would_ be the best way ta go! We charge in there, and turn him into nothing but a pile a' broken gears and twisted scrap metal!" Dozer rambled in, his voice growing louder with rage. The others merely stared at him in fear.

"Sounds delicious. Count me in," Dromaya chuckled.

"Uh…actually, I was thinkin' we could _build_ a solution. Ya know, like a safe spot to store ore," Ty slowly protested.

"Oh, yeah. Right. sorry, I get kinda cranky on an empty stomach," Dozer apologized in embarrassment.

"Hmm…how about something like this? Top loaded and equipped with customized stations for all of us to feed, both big and small," Revvit explained while carving out a blueprint onto a rock.

"That's it! We can even build it by the garage, so we can get filled up…" Ty began with excitement.

"And tuned up…" Revvit began to join in before Ty finished the sentence.

"At the same time!"

"Dudes, that rocks!" Ton-Ton added with laughter.

"You'd better build it with a super strong kind of rock, or else that dickhead D-Structs is just gonna destroy it faster than you built it," Dromaya pointed out.

"Good point. Anyone know any super strong kinds of rocks?" Ty inquired.

"Oh, I love a challenge! We could use granite like the garage, or maybe quartz. Quartz is pretty strong, or—oh, I know! A lava rock-feldspar combination would be perfect!" Revvit jabbered while shaking with joy.

"I don't know, Rev. Those are all great ideas, but what we need right now is a rock expert," Ty reluctantly.

"Where are we gonna find someone who knows more about rocks than us?"

"I think I know who, but you're not gonna like it."

"Lemme guess: a Stegarbasaur?" Dromaya asked flatly.

Ty quirked a brow at her, "How'd you know?"

"When you're a hunter as good as me, you've gotta know what your food eats in order ta have a healthy diet. Stegarbasaurs eat rocks, and I know that because they're a Scraptor's best source of fiber."

"Dude—that's, like, really clever," Ton-Ton sighed in awe, and the others nodded in agreement.

Dromaya merely shrugged, "It's just common hunter knowledge. And I'd go with ya ta help ya find a Stegarbasaur, Ty, but I'm pretty sure I'd only scare it off."

"Don't worry about. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I won't be long!" Ty called and let Revvit hop back onto him before beginning his search for a herd of Stegarbasaurs.

"So, how much _do_ you know about hunting other Trux?" Skya asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I know that the best way ta take down a Dozeratops is ta get underneath or behind it since all of their defenses are in the front. I know ta hunt for Craneosaurs in forests and steep canyons because it's the best hiding spot for them. And I know that Ankylodumps bury their eggs when they go hunting for food."

The others continued to gawk in silence, as Dromaya wandered aimlessly after getting lost in thought.

"That answer your question?" she asked nonchalantly.

"In more ways than one," Ton-Ton whimpered.

"I swear, if I wake up ta find you tryin' ta scrap my in the middle of the night, I'm not goin' down without a fight," Dozer threatened with a growl, even lowering his frill to appear larger.

"Calm down, Dozer. Live scrap is good, but it's not as easy on the stomach as scrap that's been dead for a few days," Dromaya argued with a hiss.

Just then, the air was filled with the sound of approaching treads, and it wasn't long before they spotted Ty and Revvit returning with a single Stegarbasaur.

"Garby, meet Dozer, Skya, Ton-Ton and Dromaya—otherwise, known as my 'weirdo' friends," Ty introduced his friends to the Stegarbasaur, making sure to use air quotes for the last part.

"Nice ta meet ya! Wow, different Trux living together. It sure is an interesting concept," Garby chuckled as he examined the Trux, but gasped and froze when he saw Dromaya, "Whoa, wait a second! I never heard anything about a S-Scraptor!"

"Chill, Dude. She's friendly," Ton-Ton reassured.

"And I don't eat anything that smells like a dump, anyway," Dromaya added with a smirk.

"Well, that's—mildly reassuring," Garby pointed out shakily, and moved on to a pile of rocks sitting by the garage and took a large bite out of them, "Tasty, too!"

"Dude—you just ate our garage," Ton-Ton informed in calm disgust.

"Oh, is that what it is? Sorry, but if you didn't want someone ta eat, ya really shouldn't have made it out of granite," Garby apologized before beginning to reminisce in the taste of granite he just ate, "Rich, smoky flavor with just a slight silty aftertaste. Ooh! Who could reist?"

"You're one of them rock eaters, huh?" Dozer questioned.

"Figure that out all on your own, Genius?" Dromaya asked sarcastically.

"Hardy-har-har. I'm just sayin' that I can respect that—as long as you stay away from my mound!"

"I don't know. That mound is sure filled with some delicious rocks," Skya taunted with a sly chuckle.

"Oh, do tell me more. My mouth's watering," Garby begged.

"Cut it out!" Dozer snapped and slammer his foot onto the ground, earning another chuckle from Skya.

"Rev, we're gonna get started on digging the foundation. You work with Garby to pick the right kind of rock," Ty instructed the said Reptool.

"I suppose," Revvit sighed in annoyance.

"Thanks."

Once Revvit and Garby left to look for the perfect rock to use for the build, the others went to work on grabbing some wood and digging the foundation. But after a while of nothing but peace and quiet while they worked, something was still missing.

"Ok. One ore station foundation dug. Now, all we need are those rocks." Ty stated out of the blue, and then looked around in confusion, "Huh. Revvit's still not back yet?"

"You hear him tellin' us ta be careful?" Dozer argued sarcastically.

"Good point. I wonder where he is."

"Probably in the stomach of another Trux, but that's just my dark, twisted sense of humor talkin'," Dromaya joked with a shrug, "I wouldn't worry about him."

"Yeah, the last time we underestimated him, he ended up saving us all," Skya pointed out.

"Exactly my point."

Suddenly, a loud and unpleasant noise filled the air, as Garby came back with a cloud of green gas escaping his backside.

"Have you seen Revvit anywhere, Garby?" Ty quickly asked, but the Stegarbasaur responded with a loud belch.

"Sorry about that! I must've ate something that's not agreeing with me. So, what were you sayin' again?" Garby chuckled sheepishly.

"We were askin' about Revvit," Dozer answered demandingly.

"What's a Revvit? …Oh, you mean Tiny Tool! Well, last I say him, he was headin' on back your way."

"Really? It's not like the dude ta disappear like this," Ton-Ton pointed out in suspicion.

"That's normally Click-Clack's job," Dromaya chuckled.

"Something must've happened to him," Skya added.

"Let's find out what. Spread out!" The others quickly did as Ty asked, and fanned out to search for their Reptool friend. Unfortunately, none of them could find any sign of Revvit, and retuned to Ty to give him the bad news.

"No sign of him on our end, Ty," Skya was first to inform him.

"Maybe D-Structs got him?" Garby pondered aloud.

"Did you see something?" Ty quickly asked.

"No, but didn't he mess with your ore last night? Maybe he came back for round two."

"Sounds like D-Structs to me," Skya agreed.

"Sure would be a great way ta stop our build," Dozer huffed.

"Hmm…" Ty growled in deep thought, and decided that this needed to stop, "He's not stopping anything. Dozer had the right idea in the first place. It's time to take this battle to D-Structs!"

"Yeah, now we're talkin'! Can I please have whatever's left of him?" Dromaya begged while fantasizing about all of the scrap.

"I don't care, let's just go get him," Ty growled and set off towards D-Structs' lair, the others not too far behind. But as they hurried along, Garby let out another cloud of pungent flatulence.

"Sorry, feelin' kinda gassy again," Garby apologized.

"Garby, less gas, more rescue. We could use your help in there," Ty pointed out.

Garby belched once more before grunting, "I'll do what I can do."

"Just let off another one of your stink bombs, and that should be enough ta kill him," Dromaya stated while pinching her nose to avoid breathing in the horrible smell.

Soon enough, the Trux came up to D-Structs' lair and quickly stormed in.

"Look who it is. The builders," D-Structs growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice ta see you, too, Dick-Structs," Dromaya stated mockingly.

"Dick-Structs. Nice one," Ton-Ton snickered.

"Where is Revvit?" Ty demanded.

D-Structs cringed in response , "Revvit? Oh, you mean your little Reptool friend? Why would I know where that bug is?"

"Don't play dumb! Tell me where he is!" Ty didn't waste any time before he roared threateningly, and rammed into D-Structs. It took the latter off guard, but he was ready for a fight.

"This is going to be fun," D-Structs chuckled darkly, but then a strange rattling noise echoed throughout the cave, "What is that?"

"You alrtight?" Dozer asked Garby when he noticed that the rattling was coming from him, and Garby was even shaking violently.

"Oh…oh, I don't think so!" Garby groaned in pain.

"Dude, not now!" Ton-Ton begged.

"And if it is now, then hit _him_ first, not me!" Dromaya instructed before leaping behind Ton-Ton for cover.

"Why do I have ta be the crap shield?!"

"Because you're a bigger target, now shut up and stay still!"

Everyone backed up and braced for the unexpected, but it all ended with an anticlimactic burp and whoosh when a single cube of compacted rock came out of Garby's backside. And not only that, but the rock started…speaking? And the voice sounded familiar.

"Revvit? Is that you?" Ty questioned in surprise.

"Who else would it be?" the rock snapped back.

"I didn't think you'd be inta that stuff, but tastes differ, I guess," Dromaya snickered.

"Thanks for dropping by. Enjoy your stay!" D-Structs growled after sneaking out of the cave, but made sure to hit the cave walls with his tail and cause a cave-in.

"Did I miss this part of the plan?" Skya asked sarcastically.

"I know I did," Dromaya added dryly.

The cube suddenly started muttering incoherent screams, and even began shaking and bouncing rapidly. It wasn't long before the cube shattered, and none other than Revvit popped out.

"What were you doing in there?" Ty questioned with a quirked brow.

"I was in there…because he ate me!" Revvit gasped between breaths, as he pointed an accusing claw at Garby.

"I did? Huh. So, I'm not wackestone intolerant," Garby stated in realization.

"No, you're Reptool intolerant," Ty added, "Rev, are all your bits in tact?"

"Surprisingly, I think they are. The bigger question is, how are we getting out of here?" Revvit replied.

"Not out the front door," Skya answered while pointing out the obvious entrance that was now blocked with rocks.

"Um, hello! We're in a cave with a rock eater!" Dromaya shouted and referred to Garby.

"Ya sure are. I'm a mean, green, eating machine, and I just got my appetite back!" Garby reassured and immediately started eating through the wall of rocks.

"Ain't no sense in sittin' back and doin' nothin'. I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna help him." With that, Dromaya climbed as high as she could onto the rocks, and began digging from the top to the bottom to clear the way faster.

"Ok, now you're just bein' a show off," Ton-Ton chuckled and dodged a rock that Dromaya threw away.

"It takes one ta know one," Dromaya mocked but the rocks started to slip beneath, her so she back flipped off and managed to land in Ton-Ton's bed.

"Is this gonna become a regular thing?"

"Only if you keep standin' in my way, Kid. Now, let's quit standin' around and go get D-Structs!"

The others quickly followed Dromaya after she leapt off of Ton-Ton, and sprinted for the garage. Sure enough, D-Structs was already there, and attempting to destroy their build with his tail. But Garby acted fast and launched his back spikes at the ebony T-Trux, effortlessly getting him to stop.

"Don't stop now, Garby!" Ty demanded, to which Garby turned around and started launching cubes of compacted rocks at D-Structs. He continued this while backing up and getting closer, and let out another puff of horrible fumes when he was close enough. Both D-Structs and Skrap-It had had enough, so they made a bee line for an escape and quickly disappeared.

"Dude, that rocked!" Ton-Ton exclaimed in surprise.

"You have _got_ ta stop sayin' that all the time," Dromaya muttered in irritation.

"What? I don't say it _all_ the time. Only when something's really, really cool."

"I've never seen D-Structs run so fast in my life!"

"Remind me never to get between you and a rock," Skya chuckled.

"Aww…thanks, gang," Garby giggled from the flattery.

"Just make sure your next meal doesn't include Revvit," Ty demanded.

"Or at least any Reptool that we know," Dromaya added with a grin.

"Actually, it was not so bad. In fact, thanks to Garby, I know something even better than a lava rock-feldspar combination to use for the ore station," Revvit explained while jumping onto a compacted cube.

"Dude, seriously? You know where those came from, right?" Ton-Ton questioned in utter disgust.

"Yeah, if I was trapped at the bottom of a hole for three years with nothing ta eat but that cube, I'd eat my own treads first—and not just the extra ones," Dromaya pointed out.

Ton-Ton glanced at her in confusion, "Extra what?"

"Yes, I _intimately_ know where they came from," Revvit cut in with a shudder, "But take it from me, they are just tightly compacted rocks and pebbles. Strong, too."

"I told you I had an efficient system. Now c'mon, I've been waiting ta try this building thing all day!" Garby cheered.

With that, the Trux, with the added help of Garby, started working on building the ore station that they planned on ever since earlier that day. And like most of their creations, it didn't feel like it was long before everything was finished.

"Boom! Did it! Let D-Structs try ta mess with that," Ty laughed boastfully.

"Sorry about the whole eating-you-thing. No hard feelings, eh, Tiny To—uh, I mean, Revvit?" Garby nervously apologized to the said Reptool.

"No hard feelings. I must say, it is nice having another expert around. Thank you for your assistance—with everything," Revvit kindly thanked.

"Well the pleasure was all mine. You sure got some tasty rocks around these parts. If you need anything else, you know where ta find me!"

With that, Garby ate a few more rocks and passed gas one more time before leaving to return to his herd.

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna miss the stinker," Dromaya sighed and leaned against Ton-Ton, as she watched the Stegarbasaur leave.

"No, you won't," Ton-Ton chuckled matter-of-factly.

Dromaya giggled in defeat, "Yeah, no, I won't."

* * *

 **Boom, two chapters in one night(I regret it because I have to be at work in about five hours)! There's another reference in here, and it's a SpongeBob reference. Did you see it?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
